iDo the Deed
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: It's my first fan-fic. Sam and Freddie find themselves agreeing to have sex with each other to "get it over with" after being over the influence is impossible  for teens . Things take a horrible twist after a night of so right.
1. Night Sky

Sam

…..

I look up at the night sky as the memories of today pass through my head. Carly ran up to me first thing this morning at school and told me she lost her virginity to Shane. Remember the guy Carly and I fought over. Yeah, him. I could't believe it when she told me. She knows I am a virgin but now I wonder about losing it. It was never on my mind until now. It's on every teenager's mind including mine. I don't feel full intended to losing it quickly but it's official implanted into my brain that I can't get it out. I get up from my spot on the stairs and look over the railing with my two feet planted on the ground. I take in a deep sigh.

" Sam?" I hear. I turn around and I see Freddie. Only an shooting star could bring us back together at this moment on the fire escape.

" Oh hey Freddie." I say happily hiding my emotions of today.

" I know Carly told you." He says.

" What do you mean?" I ask.

" Shane told me this morning also. About losing their virginities to each other."

" Thanks. I was trying to get that off my mind." I say sarcastically.

" So you came here?"

" No I wanted to see if the moon was made out of cheese." I say pulling a joke and he laughs with me. A silence appears.

" I come here too you know. To think. It's the most sane place in this whole building where my cares can flow away with the wind."

" That's so deep." I say giggling. He rolls his eyes and grins. I know he is enjoying my humor.

" Can I ask you a question?" I ask Freddie.

" Yeah what is it." He replies.

" Do you want to lose your virginity."

" As much as I don't want to say this but…yes. Even though I am trying to be over the influence, apparently I am going under."

" What do you mean?"

" I am saying that…..I don't want to be pressured into having sex but I sort of want to have sex at the same time. I don't want to lose it to no slut but to someone I actually care for." He says.

" So your willing to lose your virginity to someone you care for."

" Yeah." I walk around him and take a seat on the window and he takes a seat on the stairs. I start to think and my mind goes crazy. He would be willing to have sex with a person he cares for. Meaning by he would have do it with a friend. For some reason our puzzles were coming together to form a picture that I would have never seen coming in a hundred years.

" Sam," Freddie says.

" Yeah?" I say.

" Do you feel the same way I do about losing your virginity?"

" Yeah. It's like you read my mind. Apparently we're both going under the influence." We both laugh. He puts his elbows on his knees and clutches his hands into a fist looking down at the ground. I move closer to him. I take a deep breath and say the most daring words in my whole entire life.

" I will be willing, to lose my virginity to you. Freddie Benson." He looks up at me and smiles and then goes all concern like a bipolar person.

" Your gonna punch me now right?" He asks.

" No Freddie. I'm saying the right thing for once in my life. I am willing to lose my virginity to you." I say.

" Really?" He asks softly.

" Really." I say smiling and kiss his cheek.

" We should at least make this planned. Meaning by we both know we won't be walked in by parents and stuff like that. Condoms. Maybe you should go on the pill." He says rambling.

" Woah, woah, woah. Take a breath. One,I am not going on the pill. Two, I will buy the condoms." I say.

" I will get the condoms." Freddie says. Freddie is being a man and it's slightly turning me on.

" Where is this going to happen?" I ask. Freddie's face lightens up.

" My mom is leaving friday to go to Fresno for another Aggressive Parenting convention. She is leaving me alone, AND she isn't coming back until sunday.

" Sunday." I say slyly.

" It would give us enough time to do it and clean and dispose the evidence." He says.

" Okay, now it sounds like like we are attempting a murder." I jokingly.

" What's today?" Freddie asks.

" Wednesday." I answer. He looks into my eyes.

" See you in two days." He says and kisses me on the cheek and leaves. I walk over the railing and look down.

I just agreed to have sex with Freddie. Never in all of my sixteen years did I ever see this day coming.


	2. Be My Friend

Freddie

…..

The past two days went faster than the speed of light. I was counting down the hours. No the minutes when Friday arrived. I walk into school and I see Sam standing at her locker. She's wearing ripped jean short shorts. She is wearing a blue tank top and a green and white sweater with yellow converse. Her legs looked hot. She wasn't talking to anyone so I walked up to her.

" Hey." I say.

" Hey." She says smiling.

" You have everything ready. For tonight?" Sam asks.

" Yeah. I bought the big Cs last night and they've been in my locker cause I know my mom and she's more likely doing a search for girls in my room by now."

" When is she leaving?" I look down at my watch.

" In exactly ten minutes." I say. Sam takes a deep breath.

" You ready?" She asks.

" Yeah." I say in an admitting tone. School goes like a breeze. We were there, and then we were out. I walk to my locker to grab the condoms and push them into my bag. Sam walks over to me.

" What's your excuse?" She asks as I get up.

" What do you mean?" I ask back.

" What's your excuse to Carly for not going over to her house."

" I already told her." I say.

" What did you say?"

" I told her that I had a AV Club meeting and then I was going to the movies with them and then a pig fest at Sean's house."

" Well, I don't know what to tell her."

" How about you tell her that you have to watch the fridge cause you think that one of your mom's new boyfriends is going to steal it."

" Yeah but then she will do patrol with me."

" Your going to Meat Festival."

" She'll want to go with me."

" You ate a bad ham."

" She'll nurture me back to health."

" Your mom is taking you to Las Vegas for the weekend."

" That's not a half bad one." Sam says smiling. " Your learning well Benson."

" I learned from the best." I say. We walk up to Carly who is at her locker.

" Hey Freddie, have fun at the meeting." Carly says.

" Thanks." I say.

" So Sam, what are we doing tonight?" She asks Sam.

" My mom is taking me to Las Vegas." Sam replies.

" Not again. Every single time you go your mom drunk dials me." She says.

" Yeah. I am going to make sure she doesn't take my phone again."

" Well, have fun." Carly says. She starts to walk up the stairs.

" Where are you going?" Sam and I ask.

" Future Leaders club meeting." She yells. I grab a hold of Sam's hand and we grab a bus ride and go to my house. We walk into my apartment.

" The bedroom is right down the," I say.

" I know where your room is Benson." She says smiling. We walk into my bedroom. Sam drops her backpack on to the ground and lies on my bed looking up at the ceiling. I lie down next to her. She grabs my hand and starts playing with my fingers. She moves her head and she looks into my eyes.

" Be a friend Benson. Don't make this awkward or humiliate me." She says.

" I won't." I say about to lean in a kiss her but I stop when she speaks.

" I brought something, nice, for this, rare occasion." She kisses my nose. " When I come out I am expecting no pants on you."

She gets off my bed and seductively walks to my bathroom grabbing her back pack. Some sexy song popped into my brain. I take off my shirt and my pants just sitting on my bed in my boxer briefs. I thought for a moment that I should make this a tiny bit special. I put my pants on and run to my living room and get some candles.

Sam

….

I stare at Freddie's sink mirror. I really hate Melanie and her under wear choices. Venorica Secret's boyfriend cut pink and white stripped underwear with a little gold bow below my belly button and this ridiculous bra lingerie thing. The bra is a pink push up with this hooked on see through fabric that you can rip off when wanted to. I knew Freddie was going to like it. I look at my self one more time and let it all in. I am starting to get nervous and scared. I knew I would feel better if I broke a joke when I walk out the door. I open the door slightly and then pause. From this moment one I am completely giving my self to Freddie Benson. I close my eyes and open the door. Freddie is standing over his bedside table lighting a candle in his boxer briefs. It was a turn on I might say. I look around the room and see little small candles light all over the room as his bedroom lights were out. He looks at me. More likely staring at my chest. I didn't mind but I giggled.

" You've never seen boobs before?" I ask giggling.

" Maybe." He says.

" Oh, so little Benson have a Playboy magazine some where." I say teasingly.

" We're not going on a search for where's the playboy."

" No. We're going on a search for what makes you happy." I say. He smiles happily. I putting my pointer finger on his chest pushing him down on to his bed as I crawl on top of him.

" We're not going to third base right?" He asks.

" Maybe." I say kissing his lips. He smiles big time. His hands grip my hips as we make out. His hands grip my butt pulling me closer to him. I stop kissing him and sit on his lap. I let him rip off the fabric off my bra. I feel free. He start to sculpt out my stomach. I look down at his happy face and can't help of smiling back. He flips me over and starts kissing my neck. I start to moan with pleasure. He holds my breasts. I flip him over again and put my hand on his area. His eyes roll to the back of his head.

" Little Freddie likey." I say.

" Please don't tease me." He says. I feel it getting harder. I sit on top of it. I grind on it and Freddie lets out a moan of pleasure. I now know the turn ons of the Benson. I could use this for good use one day of a blackmailing. He was getting harder and I was getting hornier. Both of us were ready for action.

I grab the box of condoms from his bedside table and pull a condom out.

" Now." I say demandingly. He's way happy hard now. I can tell in his eyes. I get off of him he turns over and puts it on. I lie next to him and push my self upwards placing my head on his pillow. I pull the covers under us. He grabs the end of the covers and pulls it on top of us and gets on top of me and he slips down my under wear as I undo my bra. I pull off his boxers. I position my self for enter. I look deep into his eyes and kiss him as he rams me. I let out a gasping scream of pain. I could feel it inside of me and it was huge. Like three super tampons huge.

" Oh my gosh. Did I hurt you?" He asks.

" No. You entered to fast." I say. " Do it a bit slower but good enough to give me a huge orgasm that Carly could hear us."

" So specific." He says jokingly. I laugh. He continues to enter me at a pace and granting my wishes. My stomach clutches into a ball. I feel the sensation. I grip onto the sheets and let it out. To me it sounded like a large moan half scream.

" Did you just have a orgy?" Freddie asks stopping.

" Yeah." I say managing to say, taking deep breaths. I grab his bisceps. He smiles at me and kisses me passionately. He breaks the kiss.

" Do you want me to ride you?" I ask.

" No thanks I am good." He says. We continue where we left off. We eventually stop. I place my head on his chest and I close my eyes falling into a deep sleep.

" Sam." Freddie says. I hear his heart pound and his lungs contrast as he breaths.

" Yes Freddie." I say.

" Never mind." I close my eyes and feel him plant a kiss on my forehead.

Oh.

My.

Gosh.


	3. My World Flipped Upside Down

Sam

…

I open my eyes with the sun hitting them through the curtains. I pick up my head. I crotch hurts a bit from last night. I look around and Freddie is not on the bed lying with me. I look at his clock and see six AM. I close my eyes again but I get a nudge on my arm.

" Sam, Sam. Please wake up." Freddie says. I open my eyes and turn around to Freddie who has a concerned face. I pull his covers over my chest. He was wearing a man tank and tan shorts.

" What's wrong Freddie?" I ask. I was equally concerned as he was.

" I woke up this morning and I used the bathroom."

" Thank you for the image?" I say making a joke. He wasn't laughing.

" That's not all." He says.

" What happened Freddie?" I ask demandingly trying to keep my cool.

" The condom was broken." He says. I want to scream but nothing came out. My stomach contracted into a ball and stayed that way. I felt my heart drop dramatically. My world was flipped upside down.

Only one word ran through my brain. The high possibility that I could be….

" Pregnant." I say out loud. I look at Freddie. I didn't know what to do or say. I felt dirty. I look into Freddie's eyes and I can see how concerned he was. He pulled me into hug. I wanted to push him off but I knew I shouldn't. I could be carrying a little Benson inside of me.

" I need to take a shower." I say. He breaks from the hug. He gives me his shirt from last night and I run into the bathroom. The hot water made me feel better but my mind went quickly to the Health Class video of the woman giving birth. That could be me. Me! I started crying. A Puckett doesn't cry but I feel so weak and stupid. Freddie heard me cry and pulled the shower curtains to one side. He shut off the water and hugged me. I felt so safe in his arms.

" I'm so sorry." He says. I could tell he was on the verge of crying.

" Just promise me you'll be there for everything." I say. " I don't want to go through pain alone."

" I will never leave you." He says kissing my forehead. He gives me a towel and I watch him throw the sheets into the laundry and throw away the condom and dispose of the trash. By the time he came back, I was dressed in my shorts and one of his shirts I pull from his drawer.

" You still okay?" He asks. He keeps on asking if I am okay every five minutes. He must feel like shit. I don't out burst at him cause he's weak when girls like me are saddened. I smile.

" Yeah. Like I was five minutes ago." I say laughing. I am trying to make this better on both of us. He takes a seat next to me on his bed. He wraps his arm around my shoulder.

" If it makes you feel any better. I feel like shit. Elephant shit to be exact. I feel like a big piece of shit." Freddie says. I laugh.

" I don't blame you. I think little Sam down there was having the time of her life. I think the orgasm made her go on her murder streak." I say.

" And I think my swimmers want to try a new pool for once." We both laugh. I look into his eyes.

" I don't want this little thing to change anything between us." I say. " I think we should keep this a secret until indeed I am pregnant with little Benson cause if we conclude to soon that I am pregnant it's just going to become awkward and officially weird. Not to mention Carly."

" You want to keep the sex thing a secret to her," Freddie says.

" Until we find out that I am pregnant." I add.

" I just want to let you know. I love you no matter what happens." He says. My eyes well up.

" I love you too." I say through my sobs. I kiss him. I place my forehead on his.

" Since the night I kissed you on the fire escape." I look into his eyes again.

" Really?" I ask happily.

" Really." I wrap my arms around him and proceed with a make out.

-0-

Two months went by and every day was a living hell. My mind was on red alert for every possible pregnant signal. I didn't have morning sickness. I smelled an onion and I was okay. I still had my period. Even though every once in a while I craved chocolate with salt but that some times does happen to me. Sometimes my mind will play tricks on me. I could look down at my belly and I swear I would see a bulge of pregnantness. I would look back up and then back down and it was normal. I read two pregnancy books and I saw an episode of " I didn't know I was pregnant". It was scaring the shit out of me. Freddie and I were doing very well at acting like nothing ever happened but every time we looked at each other for longer than five minutes, I turned into a make out session. Not saying went all sexually active but, we were secretly dating.

iCarly was going good. Carly was still Carly but, dating Shane. Never a less we all saw that coming.


	4. Congratulations

Freddie

…

The two months were a living hell as far as I am concerned. Sam and I acted like nothing ever happened around Carly but when we both told our opposite teachers when had to use the bathroom and exactly 11:47 sharp, we turned into animals dominating the make out in the janitor's closet. We made a pact that we would never go passed second base. Just look what it did to emotions. But today was different. Today was exactly two months ago when we had sex and learned the very next morning that Sam could be holding my future child.

No signs of pregnancy never came up except for the one time Sam ate a fat cake and she threw up but that was because it was sitting in her locker for two weeks passed it's expiration date. Trust me she was scared too but then I told her what the date said on the wrapper. Both of us were very relieved. Today Sam had her hair up in a messy pony tail. She is was wearing a blue plaid shirt with a penny tee saying "It's All Good" and white shorts.

After school Sam and I went to a drug store where I stood outside when Sam got the tests. She walked back out.

" The clerk gave me a evil look." She said handing the bag at me.

" Just thank god my mom isn't home for this." I say.

" Thank you late night shifts at hospitals." Sam says as we walk down the street. I laugh. She stops.

" Oh so do want your mom to see your friend that is a girl pee on a pregnancy test." Sam says.

" No. It's just that she has never done a night shift before that is all." I say.

" Okay weird." We walk into the building and Lewbert yells at us for being happy.

" Get a life!" I yell at him.

" I had one! With your mom!" He yells back. Sam and I get chills. We get into the elevator and get off on the eighth floor and enter my house. She grabs my hands and pulls me into my bedroom.

" Open the box Freddie." She says.

" So demanding." I say. I pull a test out and hand it to her. She goes into my bathroom and closes the door.

" What? I can't come in?" I say through the door.

" You want to watch me pee?"

" No I didn't mean it like that."

" I know. You can't be a pervert. Never. Never in a hundred years." She yells through the door. I hear her flush. She opens the door.

We walk to my bed.

" It says that you have to wait for six minutes." I say. I set my watch for a six minute alarm.

" Okay." Sam says. She grabs a tissue and puts it under the pregnancy test lying on my bed. We both lay down on the bed staring at it. It has been three minutes. The longest three minutes of my life.

" How long has it been." Sam asks in a bored tone. I look at my watch that I have brought to my face.

" Three minuets and thirty-eight, thirty-nine," Sam presses her lips on me. She breaks the kiss and looks into my eyes.

" Please shut up." She says.

" I think the time would go faster if we did something." I say.

" Like what Benson? Sex?" She says. " Cause look where it has gotten us now."

" I know you might hormonal so I am going to let it slide." I say. She slaps me.

" I'm not hormonal!" She yells. I get up.

" You know that hurt." She gets up.

" I don't care! I am going to have to go through more pain that you'll ever imagine!" She yells. Everything from the past two months that have been bottled up in a small can just exploded.

" How about me? My future! Your future in that case! Do you know how much babies cost now of days?"

" Oh bullshit! My mother will kick me out the first thing she'll do!"

" How about my mom! She'll go mental and raise our kid to be a total germ-a-phob. Imagine that Sam!"

" Can you please shut off your alarm!" She yells.

" What alarm?" I exclaim. The alarm.

" The alarm!" We yell in unison. We jump onto the bed and grab the test.

" I can't look." Sam says digging her head into my chest. I wrap my arm around her. I close my eyes. My future, my life, and Sam's was all in that one little sign. I flip it over and see it.

A negative sign. I start to pat her arm.

" Sam, Sam, Sam!" I scream in joy.

" What?" She looks at the test and sees a negative sign. She screams in joy and jumps on me wrapping her legs around my hips. I twirl her around.

" Oh My God!" She yells.

" I know!" I lean in and kiss her. I hold her back and she holds on to my head. I pull her pony tail out. We slam against my wall as we both start feeling each other up.

" Just to let you know. If we ever have kids. I want us to be twenty-five and married." Sam says.

" I know." I kiss her and we fall onto the ground. Sam starts laughing but she immediately stops and jumps off of me. I get up and I hear her puke into my toilet. She didn't lock the door so I went in and saw her. I pulled back her hair. She got up and flushed the toilet and wiped her mouth with toilet paper. I turn her around.

" You okay?" I ask.

" Yeah. When I get happy sometimes I get sick." She says smiling.

" I know your gonna kill me but just to make sure, I think we should go see…"

-0-

Sam

….

Freddie and I sit in the waiting room at the hospital Freddie's mom doesn't work at. We both wanted to be absolutely positive that I was defiantly not pregnant. I do puke when I get over joyed sometimes but both of us we're not taking any chances.

" Samantha Puckett and Freddie Benson." The nurse says. We get up and follow her to a room.

" Samantha please get into this robe. Keep the bra on. The doctor will see you in five." She says and leaves. I start to undress in front of him. I look at him.

" Don't get happy because we're not doing it in here." I say looking at him.

" I know." He says. I take off my shirt and Freddie helps me tie up the robe in the back. I sit on the weird chair and take off my underwear and throw it into the corner with my bag and clothes.

" Samantha Puckett wears a purple thong?" He asks picking it up. " I am keeping this." He says stuffing it into his front pocket.

" May I come in." A woman's voice says.

" Yeah." We both say. A woman about forty with her brown hair in a messy bun sits on the seat next to the counter. She looks at the form.

" Samantha Puckett. Freddie Benson." She says checking off some things on it.

" Hello I am Nina Garrot but you can call me Ms. G cause well, it rhymes with carrot. You only imagine the nicknames I got as a teenage with braces and glasses."

" I've had worse." Freddie says under his breath. I slap him int the gut.

" Both sixteen I see. Reason stated for being here. Read a home test as negative but then Samantha puked questioning if the home test was wrong." Ms. G says looking at the paper. She looks up at me.

" Please place your feet on these metal slats." She says pointing at them with her pen. She takes something out of a drawer that's gray and has a similarities of Freddie's erect penis. I immediately got scared.

" Where is that going?" I ask with concern. She makes a hole with one hand with her fingers and puts her other pointer finger through the hole.

" Nice." I say to my self out loud.

" It's gonna feel cold." She says. She pulls over a small monitor and turns it on, attaching the cord from the gray dick to the monitor. Sorry, I can't describe it any way possible.

" Ready?" She asks.

" Ready as I'll every be." I say sarcastically. She puts the thing inside of me and it feel any different from when Freddie entered me for the first time but she didn't ram it in.

" Okay." She says looking at the monitor.

" What are we looking for?" Freddie asks standing closer to Ms. Garrot.

" A fertilized egg." She says. She looks at me and takes the thing out..

" Congratulations. Your not pregnant." She says. I smile. " But," She says standing up. Freddie and I let out a groan.

" If you two are going to become sexually active I am saying this now. One." She points at me. " Go on the pill cause if I see you back in this office making sure your NOT pregnant. I am going to question you." She points at Freddie.

" You, well, stop getting getting so turned on. Your only sixteen." She walks towards the door and looks back at us with her blue eyes as darts.

" No dry humping." She says and closes the door. I look at him.

" You do get turned way too quickly." I say in an admitting tone.

" Can you not mention it." He says. I get dressed and we head off to Carly's.

We open the door and Spencer was busy with an electric screwdriver putting in a pressure sensitive plate.

" Can you step on this please. Together." Spencer says. We both take a stand on it and it goes off.

" Spencer! Can you please be not that paranoid." Carly says from the computer.

" Whats going on here?" I ask.

" Spencer sort of, walked in on be and Shane getting it on. In my bed." She says walking to us.

" And I can't unseen the seen." Spencer says.

" It's like Pee Wee Bad Boy all over again." Freddie says. " We need to tell you something Carly."

" Spencer!" I yell. He looks at me. " Go to your room." He backs away into his little hallway.

" What is it?" Carly asks. I look over to Freddie.

" Freddie and I had sex and we almost came close to having baby Benson." I say. Carly looks at us in shock and finally comes to reality.

" Have you two been making out in the janitor's closet at school by any chance?" Carly asks.

" Yeah." Freddie and I say in unison.

" You guys are really loud." She says.

" You should have heard her orgasm." Freddie says and I slap him in the stomach.

" When did you guys do it?" Carly asks.

" Exactly two months ago." Freddie says.

" And that's why you've been paranoia Sam?" Carly asks.

" You should have been there for the fight." Freddie says and I slap him again.

" Are you two dating now?" She asks.

" Yeah." I look up at Freddie. " We are." I say looking back at Carly.

" Spencer!" Carly yells and Spencer comes running in.

" What?" He asks.

" You owe me fifty bucks." Carly says grinning. He looks at us.

" You could have waited eleven more days!"

" You were betting?" I ask.

" Yep." Carly says smiling.


End file.
